


Letting Me In

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, Ficlet, Happy Ending, M/M, Moonridge 2007, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has built a wall of armor around his heart.  Blair doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Me In

Letting Me In

By Patt

For PatK

Word prompt: Armor

Word count: 1,225

 

Jim was so tired as he got off the elevator, he couldn’t wait to get home and take his shoes off and just relax for a few hours. He had to go back to work later that night, but for right now, he was longing for his loft, his quiet time and for solitude. Instead, he walked up to the door and overheard, “But Naomi, I did try and talk to him.”

 

Then Jim heard Naomi say, “But Jim strikes me as a reasonable person, why not talk to him some more about it, Blair honey, and see if he doesn’t come around.”

 

“But Mom, he’s got like a wall of armor around him and he won’t let me in. He tells me what he thinks I need to know, but that’s all. He doesn’t tell me what I want to know. What I have to know about him. How do I break down that wall of armor?”

 

“Oh honey, some people aren’t good at talking and I think that’s our Jim.” Naomi said sweetly. 

 

“Our Jim?” Blair asked surprised that Naomi would say anything like that to him. 

 

Jim just leaned his forehead against the doorjamb and hoped that this conversation was going to be over soon. 

 

“Blair honey, does he know that you love him?” she asked. 

 

Blair sighed at his mother’s question and answered, “Of course he knows that I love him. I know that he loves me too, but that doesn’t help me out with his wall.”

 

“Tell me exactly what the problem is and I’ll see if I can help.” Naomi said helpfully. 

 

Jim was ready to beat his head against the doorjamb at this point, but decided to listen to what Blair had to say to his mother. 

 

“He thinks that he’s invincible and that he can take care of everything and everybody. Well, the world is too big and too ugly, he can’t do it all. He can’t solve everyone’s problems, no matter how hard he tries, and he does try, believe me,” Blair explained. 

 

“Well surely he doesn’t think he can take care of everyone’s problems, can he? I mean, Blair honey, he can barely take care of being in a relationship with a man these days.”

 

“What do you mean by that, Naomi?”

 

“I mean, he doesn’t want anyone to know, but yet he still tries to take on the world. Why doesn’t he try and take on telling your friends instead of worrying about all of the strangers he comes in contact with?” Naomi was getting irritated. 

 

Jim turned around and leaned the back of his head into the wall this time. He knew he was going to be here for a while. 

 

“Jim is a very private person, Naomi, and I only told you because I felt you should know. I don’t expect it to be thrown into my face every time we have a conversation. Please don’t be angry at Jim. He’s a good man. He’s tired and worn out from trying to take on the world, he doesn’t need to worry about coming out to our friends.” Blair sounded very sad. 

 

“So honey, he worries more about strangers than he does his own lover?” Naomi was pissed off. 

 

“Mom, please don’t talk about Jim that way. He’s a very good man, I adore him and I don’t want to ever lose him, I don’t care if we ever come out to anyone.”

 

“But you want him to lower his armor, why not the armor around his heart?” Naomi was pissing Jim off. 

 

“Jim loves me.” Blair said very defensively. 

 

“Of course he loves you in his own way, but will it ever be enough for you? You need someone that shows you in other ways. You need someone that doesn’t have armor around his heart and can show his love no matter what, when or how.” Naomi hoped she was helping Blair. 

 

A very upset Blair asked, “You don’t think that Jim loves me?”

 

“Not in the ways that you need him to. Talk to him, Blair, or you’ll both be sorry one day.”

 

“I’ll try and talk to him tonight if he’s not too tired.” Blair promised. 

 

“Promise you’ll talk to him tonight and you won’t care if he’s tired. Think about yourself for a change and do what you want to do.” Naomi was issuing orders now. 

 

“I’ll talk to him when he gets home. I better go. I’ll talk to you later on. Bye, Mom.” Blair hung up the phone not even waiting for the goodbye from his mother. 

 

“She’s probably right; he probably doesn’t love you enough. And for some reason you think that you’ll be able to help him lower his armor, when you can’t even get him to say I love you. Maybe this wasn’t meant to be.”

 

Jim felt like shit. Had he never told Blair that he loved him? Did he love him enough to tell anyone else? He wasn’t sure. He waited for fifteen minutes and then he unlocked the door and walked into their home. 

 

Their home… That had a good ring to it. Jim knew he didn’t want any of that to change anytime soon, so he was going to have to fix things and fast. 

 

“Evening, Chief.”

 

“Hi Jim, are you hungry?”

 

Jim smiled at his lover and said, “I ate with Simon and the guys before I came home. I have to go back to work tonight, so I’m just here long enough to catch a shower.”

 

“Oh sure.” Blair said sweetly. “I’ll go get you some clean clothes while you’re in the shower.”

 

“Thank you, Chief. You’re too good to me.”

 

Jim got into the shower as quick as he could and when Blair brought his things in he said, “Wanna join me?”

 

“I thought you had to go back to work.” Blair asked. 

 

“I do, but I always want to make time for you.” Jim pulled the shower curtain aside and Blair was naked in seconds. They began to soap each other up and stroking each other off while kissing. Jim pulled away long enough to say, “I love you so much.” And Blair came all over Jim’s hand. 

 

“You heard me talking to my mom, didn’t you?” A panting Blair asked. 

 

“Yes and I never want you to be afraid of talking to me about my armor when it comes to us. I love you more than life itself. No one is ever going to be more important to me.” Jim pushed Blair’s hand down to his very solid dick and started stroking Blair’s hand over himself. 

 

While Blair did this, he kissed Jim’s neck and bit him, making Jim come all over his hands. “Can we tell anyone we want?”

 

“If it’s something you feel strongly about, then I’m okay with it. I don’t want to let a lot of people into my heart, but I want you there. The armor is not for you. Okay?” Jim was still trying to get his breath back. 

 

Blair kissed him again and said, “Okay, no armor with me. Got it.”

 

“Want to go to work with me tonight? We could tell Rafe, Brown and Connor about us while we sit in the van all night long.” Jim suggested. 

 

“Sounds good to me, Jim.”

 

And they did just that. 

 

Life was good. 

 

The end


End file.
